


Dead To Rights

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrigue, Law Enforcement, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Sex, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Rookie Detective Angela Lopez is given a whopper of a case right before her maternity leave starts... and it’s a case that almost cost Officer Tim Bradford his law enforcement career. The serial rapist known as Ol’ Blue Eyes has had his conviction overturned and is released. Tim knows he caught the right guy...but it’s up to Angela to prove it once secrets of the case are uncovered.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Angela Lopez, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. First Big Case

Detective Angela Lopez and her new partner, Detective Ash Reno sat in Captain Jillian Evans’ office, along with Angela’s former boss, Sgt. Wade Grey. Angela sighed as she sadly looked down at the file, shaking her head. “Does Tim know?” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “No, not yet.” He glanced at Captain Evans, who looked at Angela with troubled eyes. “We want you on this, Detective Lopez. I know you don’t have much experience yet as a Detective, and you’re about to start maternity leave, but you do have a lot of history with Officer Bradford. That will definitely come in handy on this case.” Angela angrily stood up and slammed the file down on Captain Evans’ desk, shocking everyone. “Just stop right there, Captain. Tim busted his ass on this case. If it weren’t for him, Peter Graham would never have been caught, let alone convicted!” Captain Evans calmly looked at Angela. “I know that, Detective...and that’s the problem. There are rumors swirling that Officer Bradford planted the evidence that convicted Graham. And now that his conviction has been overturned and the main witness in this case is dead, all that’s left of the case is Officer Bradford. The other victims refuse to get involved again.” Angela angrily shook her head. “I promise you, Captain Evans, the right guy was nailed for this. And now that he’s out on some stupid technicality, the rapes will start again.” Angela glared at Captain Evans. “Whether you want to admit it or not, Ol’ Blue Eyes is back.” Angela angrily snatched the file and stormed out of the office with Detective Reno hot on her heels.

Sgt. Grey shook his head and frowned at his old friend. “Jilly, I know you’re just being diligent, but there’s no way in hell Officer Bradford is a dirty cop. He didn’t plant any damn evidence. Not unless you count catching the guy red handed as planting evidence.” Jillian sighed and wearily closed her eyes. “I don’t think he planted evidence either, Wade. I know he’s not a dirty cop. I also know Bradford was barely out of his rookie training when this case happened. He became obsessed with this case and with the witness. He caught the guy red handed because he was practically stalking the witness.” Wade shook his head in disagreement. “He wasn’t stalking her, he was protecting her. She didn’t have anyone to turn to and the department refused to provide her protection.” Jillian rolled her eyes. “Is that we’re calling it now? Protecting the witness? Because in my day it was called something else.” Wade sent his friend a warning look. “I’ll admit that Bradford went a little overboard on this case. But he didn’t plant any damn evidence and he sure as hell never had an inappropriate relationship with the witness, and I’ll have words with anyone who says otherwise.” Jillian waved her hand carelessly. “All that aside, Detective Lopez is right...which is why I put her on this case. She’s one of the best rookie detectives I’ve ever seen, and if we’re going to nail this bastard again this case needs fresh eyes on it. The right person was convicted for this. And now that he’s out, a witness is already dead. I have no doubt the rapes will start again...and soon. We’ve got to nail this bastard again, the sooner the better.”

Officer Tim Bradford walked into Major Crimes and smiled at Angela. He was so proud of her for making detective. Angela looked up from her desk and smiled at him. She waved him over as she stood up. Tim walked over to her and hugged her. As he eased back, he smiled at her. “Let’s see it, Detective Lopez.” Angela rolled her eyes and laughed as she dug out her shield and showed it off to him with pride. Tim grinned broadly at it as he smiled at her. “Looks good on you, Lopez...real good.” Tim handed her shield back to her and looked at her. “So what’s up? You wanted to see me? I assume in an official capacity?” The smile fell from Angela’s face as she nodded. “Have a seat, Tim. We need to talk.” Tim frowned at Angela’s ominous tone as he followed Angela to her desk and sat in a chair beside it. “This doesn’t sound good.” Angela sighed as she sat across from him. “It’s not good at all, Tim. In fact, it really fucking sucks, and it’s going to be a bumpy ride for a lot of us the next several days.” Tim frowned at Angela, concerned. “Ang...what is it?” Angela looked at Tim sympathetically. “Peter Graham’s conviction was overturned last month, and he was released last week.” Tim felt his blood began to boil. “What the hell? How in God’s name did that happen? We had him dead to rights!” Tim was angrily pacing now as Angela watched him carefully. Tim turned to look at her and frowned. “Does Robin know?” Angela glanced away as Tim crossed his arms and frowned even more deeply at Angela. “What aren’t you telling me, Angela?” Angela stood up and walked over to Tim; she rested her hand on top of his crossed arms as she looked at him sympathetically. “Robin McNamara was found dead late last night, Tim. It looks like a suicide, but...” Angela helplessly shrugged her shoulders as Tim seethed. “The hell it was. That bastard killed her. You know it as well as I do.” Tim shook his head and angrily stormed out of Angela’s office. Angela watched Tim stalk away, and felt the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders. She’d been given a case that would make or break her career as a Detective... but it could also make or break one of her strongest friendships. As Angela watched a haunted Tim punch the wall, she vowed she’d bring the serial rapist known as Ol’ Blue Eyes down...once and for all. 

Angela got home that night and already felt discouraged. She’d been thrown into the deep end, and given one hell of a case that was already a nightmare the first time around. Not only did she have to stop a serial rapist, not only did she have to find out exactly how Robin McNamara had died, she also had to find the truth, and fast, before the case blew up in everyone’s faces...especially Tim’s. Angela glumly sat down at the dining room table and buried her face in her hands. Wesley came into the room, having just put Timothy to bed, and frowned at her. “Angela? Are you ok?” Angela shook her head and sighed. “No...not really.” Angela sighed as Wesley sat down next to her and grasped her hand. “Want to tell me about it?” Angela glumly flopped the folder in front of Wesley. “My newest case. I can’t believe they dumped this on me just before maternity leave.” Wesley opened the file and skimmed through it, frowning as he looked through it. “I can.” Angela looked at Wesley, confused. “What? Why?” Wesley sighed as he closed the file and tossed it aside. “Because that was a super thin conviction anyway. I’m surprised it took him this long to overturn it.” Angela gaped at Wesley. “What the hell, Wes? Tim didn’t do anything wrong on that case!” Wesley held up his hands in a peace offering. “I didn’t say Tim did anything wrong Angela. He wasn’t the one that had an inappropriate relationship with the witness. And I have no doubt they caught the right guy.” Wesley grabbed Angela’s arm and pulled her into his lap. “But they caught him the wrong way. Now they need a real detective to nail this guy the right way... and that’s why they chose you.” Wesley softly kissed Angela on the lips before she eased back, frowning at him. “Wesley...what do you know?”


	2. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim goes to see Robin to bid her goodbye, and his true feelings come out. Wesley catches Angela up on the original case of Ol’ Blue Eyes and it results in a fight.

Tim sighed as the doors to the elevator opened. He had gone to the morgue...he needed to see Robin. Tim stepped off the elevator, walking down the hallway, his shoulders slumped, and his footsteps heavy with dread. Dr. Celia Rhodes, m.d. came out of a supply closet, and bumped into Tim. “Holy Shit!” Tim managed to catch everything Celia had dug out of the supply closet. He sighed as he juggled the items. “Sorry, Dr. Rhodes.” Celia nodded as she caught her breath. “It’s alright Officer Bradford...though you scared the living daylights out of me. Here...let me take some of that stuff.” Tim handed her half of what he had caught. She glanced over her shoulder. “Just follow me.” Tim nodded as he followed Celia down a maze of hallways until they were in her office. She glanced at Tim again. “You can just set that stuff down on my desk, thanks.” Tim nodded as he did what he was told. Celia put her load down on the desk as well as she studied Tim...she thought he looked really sad. “So, Officer Bradford, what can I do for you?” Tim sadly looked at her. “I was wondering if you’ve started the autopsy yet on Robin McNamara?” Celia shook her head. “Not yet...I was going to start in about a half hour or so.” Celia frowned at him. “Why do you ask?” Tim glanced away uncomfortably, before looking back at her. “I was wondering if I could see her before you do? She...she was a friend.” Celia looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Officer Bradford...I didn’t know. Sure...I’ll take you to her.” Tim softly smiled his thanks as he followed Dr. Rhodes out of her office. 

Dr. Rhodes pulled out the long, heavy, metal slab and turned the sheet down so Tim could see Robin’s face. “I’ll give you a few minutes, Officer Bradford.” Tim nodded as Celia quietly stepped out. Tim’s voice shook as he sadly stared down at Robin’s lifeless body. “I’m so damn sorry, Robin. It wasn’t supposed to be like this for you. I’m sorry I failed you. I promise you...I’ll get him. I won’t stop until I do. I promise.” He looked up, fighting back tears, before looking back down at her. “I never told you...and I’m sorry. I loved you, Robin. I loved you so much.” Tim closed his eyes and shook his head with regret as Celia knocked softly as she reentered the room. She looked at Tim worriedly. “Officer Bradford? Are you sure you’re alright?” Tim briskly nodded as he wiped his tears away. “Tell me something doc...can you tell anything just by looking at her? Did she really kill herself?” Celia sighed as she studied Tim thoughtfully. “I can’t give you a definitive answer on how she died without doing the autopsy first. But I can tell you, she was in some kind of struggle before she died.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise as Celia moved the sheet further down and lifted one of Robin’s arms. “See her fingernails? They’re broken... and not in a way that would indicate nail biting. And see these marks right here...on the top of her breast? Those are bite marks. She was definitely in a fight not long before she died.” Tim closed his eyes as he struggled to control his temper. Bite marks...just like before. Tim opened his eyes and nodded. “Thanks, Doc.” He stalked out before Dr. Rhodes could ask him again if he was alright.

Wesley sighed as he hefted Angela out of his lap. She frowned at him as he went into the kitchen. She was starting to dig into the file when the file disappeared and a plate of food took its place. Wesley poured a glass of wine for himself and set a bottle of water in front of Angela. “You eat, I’ll talk.” Angela nodded as she dug into dinner, which was Chicken Alfredo and a salad. Wesley sipped his Chardonnay as he softly smiled at Angela who scarfing down dinner. “Sorry...I didn’t eat much lunch.” Wesley nodded and launched into his story. “So, I worked this case, mostly as a researcher...I wasn’t on the main defense team. But this case was huge...everyone at the office still talks about it. Anyway, like I said earlier, Tim wasn’t the one who had an inappropriate relationship with the victim...your old boss was.” Angela stared at Wesley, dumbfounded. “Sgt. Grey? No way!” Wesley rolled his eyes as he sipped wine. “No babe, not Sgt. Grey...I guess technically he isn’t your old boss since you weren’t a detective when all this happened.” Angela glared at Wesley in frustration. “Wes! Who the hell was it?” Wesley sipped more wine as he answered her. “Kevin Price, former Chief of Detectives for the LAPD.” Angela gasped in shock. “So that’s why he transferred so suddenly. None of us knew the exact reason.” Angela frowned in confusion. “So, how does Tim fit into all this? He never would confide in me about any of this.” Wesley nodded and sighed. “Robin was the first victim of ‘Ol Blue Eyes...and you know the media dubbed him that because he looks exactly like Frank Sinatra.” Angela nodded impatiently as she took another big bite of chicken alfredo. “Out of all of his victims, Robin was the only one who testified against him. The prosecution never used the others because of their backgrounds.” Angela nodded as she sipped her water. “Yeah...because the others were prostitutes; Robin wasn’t.” Wesley nodded as he took a breadstick off of Angela’s plate and began to munch on it. “Right. He started going after prostitutes when he realized they were easier targets. Anyway, he went after Robin again, mostly to scare and intimidate her. That’s when Tim got involved. He tried numerous times to get protection for Robin, but he wasn’t successful. So he took on the protection himself. Robin started falling for him, and I honestly think he started falling for her; he was married to Isabel then, but they were already having problems. Tim told Robin they weren’t anything and could never be anything...he didn’t want to jeopardize the case. Kevin volunteered to help Tim with protection, since Kevin was the lead detective on the case. Kevin and Robin started sleeping together. And it wasn’t a week later that all of this magical evidence turned up against Ol’ Blue Eyes. Up until then, other than a physical description of him, the prosecution literally had nothing on him.” 

Angela rolled her eyes. “Well that explains some things...like why Kevin suddenly transferred and why Tim and Kevin hated each other.” Wesley sighed and nodded. “After the trial, Kevin dumped Robin; wouldn’t have anything to do with her. Tim checked on her from time to time, but”...Wesley shrugged his shoulders as Angela mulled things over. “So Kevin screwed our prime witness, who Tim was in love with, to help prove his case, which helped him get Chief of Detectives.” Wesley sighed and nodded. “Oh it doesn’t stop there babe...everyone knew; the prosecution, my office, everyone.” Angela slammed her water bottle on the table. “Then what the fuck, Wesley?!?” Wesley glared at her. “It came down to a choice...getting a dirty cop or a serial rapist. Don’t yell at me for something I had absolutely no control over!” Wesley chugged the rest of his wine and stormed off as Angela buried her head in her hands.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy lets Tim in on a little secret about the Big Three. Tim tells Lucy about Robin, and Ol’ Blue Eyes. Ash tells Angela more about the case.

Tim walked into his house three hours late. He sighed as he stepped into the kitchen from the entrance that led to the garage. He smiled softly as he saw a little note on the microwave; Lucy had made him a plate for dinner. He wasn’t in the mood to eat so he took the plate of wrapped food out of the microwave and put it in the fridge. Instead of eating dinner, he opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin. He washed the pills down with a full glass of water. He cleaned the kitchen, before turning off the light, and padded to the master bedroom. He stopped, leaning against the doorway, and softly smiled. There was his very pregnant wife, Officer Lucy Chen, curled up in bed. She’d obviously been reading a book and had dozed off. The book was laying on her chest, and her head was leaning slightly to the side. She was bathed in the soft glow from the small lamp on the nightstand. Tim’s heart swelled with love... and fear. It seemed like every woman he’d ever loved had met some kind of horrible fate. He knew his life would be fucking ruined if anything ever happened to Lucy; he’d almost lost her, twice. Both times he’d shattered into a million pieces; and both times, Lucy had picked him right back up. He continued to stare at her, and she finally stirred. 

Lucy yawned as she sleepily smiled; she still had her eyes closed. “Daddy must be home.” She opened her eyes and sent a frowning Tim a sleepy, sexy smile. Tim walked over to the bed and sat down beside Lucy, rubbing her thigh as she put the book aside. He always had to touch some part of her whenever he was around her. “How did you know it was me?” Lucy chuckled as she gently stroked her pregnant belly, while still smiling at Tim. “The Big Three always know when daddy’s around. They go crazy and start kicking me everywhere.” Tim couldn’t help but grin at that. “They do?” Lucy smiled and nodded as she reached for his hand. She placed Tim’s hand on her belly and covered it with hers. “Say hi to daddy, you three.” Tim chuckled as he felt little soft thuds against his hand. “Wow...I can’t wait to meet them. I wonder which one is kicking me the hardest?” Lucy smiled at him. “That would be our daughter, Emma Gray.” Tim rolled his eyes. “How could you possibly know that, Boot?” Lucy smugly smiled at him. “Because at my last ultrasound, it showed Emma’s still on the bottom. The hardest kicks are coming at the lower part of my stomach...that’s her.” Tim leaned down and softly kissed Lucy’s stomach, three times, and let out a weary sigh as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her tummy. Lucy frowned slightly at him, as she started running her fingers through his short hair. “Today must have been a rough one, huh?” Tim lazily raised his head and stared intently at Lucy. “I hope you know how much I love you, Boot.” Lucy gently caressed his cheek. “Of course I know. I love you too...so, so much.” She worriedly looked at Tim. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tim sighed and stifled a yawn. “Not especially...but we need to talk about it because it will probably be all over the news by tomorrow morning. Let me get a quick shower and change first. You need anything, Boot?” Lucy shook her head as Tim leaned over and passionately kissed her. “I’ll be back in a few.” Lucy nodded as Tim padded into the bathroom and wondered what new crisis was headed their way.

An hour and a half later, Tim was staring worriedly at Lucy. They were stretched out on their bed. He’d told her everything, and now he wondered if he should have. She hadn’t said a word in several minutes. Tim reached for her hand, desperate to make her understand. “Luce...please talk to me. It was a long time ago. I hadn’t seen or talked to Robin in ages...since before I met you. I loved her a long time ago, and I hate what happened to her. But I never loved her, or anyone for that matter, the way that I love you.” Lucy rolled her eyes at him and frowned at him. “I know that, Tim.” Tim sadly looked at her. “Then why are you mad at me?” Lucy shuddered and shook her head. “I’m not mad at you, babe...I’m scared.” Tim gently pulled her into his arms as he rubbed her arm up and down. He buried his face in her hair. “There’s nothing to be scared of, Boot.” Lucy eased out of his arms and frowned at him. “Of course there is. A serial rapist that terrorized L.A. for months is about to start up again. Do you know how often I’m alone here? And what about Cheyenne? She’s spending a lot more time here lately. And not only that...it’s personal between you and this Peter Graham asshole. You know what might happen...” Tim tightened his grip on Lucy as steely determination flooded his eyes. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or Cheyenne. I promise.” But in truth, Lucy was most worried about what might happen to Tim. She knew better than anyone what could happen once you’re caught in the sights of a psychopath.

The next morning, Angela was at her desk, which faced her partner, Detective Ash Reno’s desk. Angela had just finished telling him everything that Wesley had told her the night before. Ash rolled his eyes. “Christ...this is one hell of a fucked up case, Lopez. And it’s pretty fucked up for them to dump this on you now. Your maternity leave starts soon, doesn’t it?” Angela’s eyes flashed as she scowled at her new partner. “Are you saying I can’t handle this case, Reno?” Ash rolled his eyes at her. “No...I’m saying the timing is lousy. And the case is lousy. I never knew Price, he left before I transferred here. But I’ll tell you right now, I’m goddamn sick and tired of cleaning up his shit.” Angela frowned at Ash. “What do you mean?” Ash smirked at her. “Let’s just say Robin McNamara wasn’t the only person he had an inappropriate relationship with.” Angela decided she was better off not knowing what Ash meant by that, at least for now. “Well, you better put your game face on, Reno, because we’re about to go interview him.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then we’re getting good coffee on the way...not the cheap shit.” 

Angela was able to hold out for twenty minutes before the suspense got to be too much for her. She glanced over at Ash, who was driving them to Kevin Price’s house. “So, what you said back there about Price having more than one inappropriate relationship...what did you mean?” Ash rolled his eyes. “You know how that dick got to be Chief of Detectives? Because he closed every single case he ever investigated. And you know how he did that? By cozying up to the victims, and doing whatever he had to do to convince them to testify, press charges, you know the drill...including sleeping with them. That evidence that some people think was planted against Ol’ Blue Eyes? It WAS planted...just not by Bradford. But because of who Ol’ Blue Eyes is and what he does, the brass was willing to overlook certain things.” Angela shook her head with disgust. “But wait a sec...not all of the victims in the cases Price investigated were women.” Ash bitterly laughed. “You think that matters? Remember about six years ago, a high school kid from Melrose was raped by some of the guys on the basketball team as like a hazing kind of thing?” Angela nodded...she hadn’t worked that case but it had made national news. Ash continued his story. “So the parents of the victim were divorced...mom found out dad was gay. Mom lives out of state, but dad lives here and had primary custody. Guess how Price convinced the dad to convince his son to testify? He did the same thing to that kid’s dad that he did to Robin. Price started sleeping with the father. Price cozied up to him, made him think that he and the kid would have all kinds of protection, and that the LAPD would help them start a new life somewhere else, made them think he loved both of them...until the trial ended. After that trial was over Price dumped both of them. Six months later dad kills his son and himself in a murder suicide.” Angela shook her head in disgust. “That’s horrible. How did you find out about the dad and Price?” Ash sighed deeply. “Because one night at Mid Wilshire, someone walked in on Price and the dad in the men’s locker room...they were in a very compromising position to put it mildly.” Angela rolled her eyes. “So why the fuck was Price able to get away with so much crap?” Ash looked out the windshield. “Because back then the LAPD had a very different approach to law enforcement...the ends justify the means kind of thing. Price might be a fucked up individual, but he’s put away individuals who are even more fucked up than he is. It’s a take the good with the bad kind of way...except that way doesn’t really work. Because if it did, Ol’ Blue Eyes would still be locked up.” Angela nodded, and thought to herself, and Robin McNamara would still be alive.


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Angela go after Detective Price. Another rape occurs, and Tim realizes Ol’ Blue Eyes is still in the area. Tim goes after him.

Ash and Angela stood on the front steps of a beautiful Spanish style home in the Pacific Palisades. Angela had just knocked on the door; she stared at the door as Ash glanced around. Angela looked at him and frowned thoughtfully. “What?” Ash looked at her through his sunglasses. “It’s a nice area...too bad he’s about to lose it all.” Angela nodded as she knocked again. Finally, after several more minutes, Detective Kevin Price answered the door. Kevin was now in charge of the organized crime bureau. Angela wondered if he knew the shit was about to hit the fan; judging by the cocky smile on his face, he had no clue.

Detective Kevin Price put on his brightest, cockiest smile for Angela. “Yes? May I help you?” But it was Ash who spoke up as he pulled out his badge. “Detective Price, I’m Detective Ash Reno, this is my partner, Detective Angela Lopez, we’re with Major Crimes. Do you have a few minutes?” Kevin smiled and nodded as he stepped aside to let them in. “I always have time for my detectives. C’mon in. Would you two care for something to drink?” Both Angela and Ash politely declined. Kevin led them into the spacious sun room. Ash took the lead on the interview, and Angela was happy to let him. She had the sudden urge to shower with surgical soap after being around Kevin for less than five minutes. He looked like a movie star...but he was definitely a total slimeball.

Kevin glanced between the two of them as they all sat down. “So...what can I help you two with?” Ash steadily looked at Kevin. “You must not have seen the news today.” Kevin shook his head. “I honestly haven’t. I’m on my first vacation in five years. Why? What’s up?” Ash never flinched as he dropped the bomb. “Peter Graham had his conviction thrown out last week and has since been released; the media finally picked the story up this morning. The case against Ol’ Blue Eyes is gone, Detective Price.” Ash and Angela watched the blood drain from Kevin’s face. “What? How the hell did that happen?” Ash glanced at Angela...her cue to jump in. Angela glared at Kevin. “We’re not exactly sure, Detective, but my guess is his defense team found out you were fucking all the witnesses and planted evidence.” Kevin let out a surprised laugh. “Excuse me, Detective Lopez is it? You better watch yourself.” Kevin then turned his glare on Ash. “There’s no fucking way this case is dead. I’m going to help you out, Detective Reno, in spite of your spunky partner here. You track down Robin McNamara. She was my star witness in that case. I have no doubt she’ll help you two out.” Ash tilted his head to the side. “Was she still your star witness after you dumped her once the trial ended? And we don’t need to track her down. We know exactly where she is. She’s in the morgue...she was found dead a couple of nights ago.” Kevin couldn’t hide his shock as Angela frowned at him. “Mind telling us where you were, two nights ago, between 11pm and 4am?” Kevin scowled at her. “You’re on the fast track to losing your badge. I’ll be speaking to your supervisor.” Ash just chuckled as he pulled out the warrant from his pocket. “I’d be calling a lawyer instead of her supervisor if I were you, Detective Price. This warrant is going to let me rip your goddamn house apart.” He and Angela angrily stood up as he shoved the warrant into Kevin’s hands. Ash glared at him. “You’re a real piece of shit, Price. This job is hard enough to do as it is... and then cops like you make everything worse. You’re a disgrace to the uniform and you don’t deserve to wear the badge.” Ash turned away from him as Angela had opened the door to let inside over a dozen patrolmen. She issued orders and told them what the warrant covered. Kevin jumped to his feet. “I did what I had to do! Justice isn’t always pretty, Detective Reno!” Angela whirled on him. “Tell that to Robin McNamara! Tell that to Officer Bradford! Your way of doing things put a serial rapist back on the streets, almost cost a good cop his career, and got an innocent victim killed! And Lord knows how many more of your cases we’ll have to clean up, because you could only close cases with your peanut sized dick!” Kevin glared at Angela as she got right in his face, and lowered her voice to a deadly whisper. “Take a good look around, Detective Douchebag, because you won’t be sleeping in this fancy house of yours tonight...probably not for a very long time.” Kevin started to say something when Ash interrupted them. He’d just disconnected a phone call as he grimly looked at Angela. “We have to go, Lopez. There’s been a rape. Description matches Ol’ Blue Eyes.” Angela nodded and turned on her heel. As she passed by a female patrolman, Angela smiled at her. “Tear this fucking place apart.” The female patrolman nodded and smiled back. “Happy to oblige, ma’am.”

Angela sighed as she and Ash were on their way to their next crime scene. “You know we can’t use any evidence against Ol’ Blue Eyes that we find in Price’s house; the defense will say it’s tainted.” Ash nodded in agreement. “I know that. But here’s the thing...in spite of his obvious major flaws, Price is a good detective. He’s the one who originally identified Ol’ Blue Eyes. He found him. I’m hoping to go over his case notes...maybe there’s something in there that will help us make the case another way.” An idea occurred to Angela. “Let’s talk to the other victims. Maybe they’ll be more cooperative now that we’re on the case.” Ash nodded in agreement as they sped towards the crime scene.

Tim glanced out the window of the house he and Officer John Nolan were in, and saw Angela and Ash park in the driveway. Tim looked at his sister, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, and sighed, as his sister tried to soothe her patient...a young, 23 year old nurse, who had just completed her first shift at Shaw Memorial Hospital... and who had been the victim of a violent rape when she’d arrived home from work. “The detectives are here...is she up to answering a few questions?” Sydney briefly nodded. “It would help if one of the detectives is a woman.” Tim just nodded. “It’s Reno and Lopez.” Sydney looked relieved. Tim went to open the door and let them in. Tim looked at them, glanced back at the victim, and shook his head. “Same physical description, same M.O. It’s Ol’ Blue Eyes.” Ash just nodded his head. “Well, that’s what we’re here to determine, Officer Bradford.” Ash and Angela walked inside as John introduced them to the witness. Tim glanced at them and walked outside...he needed some air. He walked down the front path and down to his patrol car. He tipped his head back, with his hands resting on his hips and closed his eyes, as the sun and a light breeze washed over him. He took several deep breaths trying to clear his mind. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his eyes shot open. Tim jerked his head to the left and then to the right, but didn’t see anything unusual. He ran into the street and looked again... and that’s when he saw him. There stood Peter Graham, far down the street, with a sick smile on his face. He waved his latest trophy...a lock of hair. He always cut a lock of hair from his victims. Tim shouted and got on his radio as he took off after him. “Son of a bitch!” Tim grabbed his radio. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19 in foot pursuit of rape suspect, on Sand Dunes Drive, in the Echo Park district. Suspect description matches Ol’ Blue Eyes. Requesting immediate backup and airship support.” It was then Tim realized how incredibly close he was to his own neighborhood. Tim quickly fished out his phone and texted Lucy as he chased Ol’ Blue Eyes.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy have a huge fight. Cheyenne has a strange encounter with Ol’ Blue Eyes.

Tim and Lucy were in the middle of a heated argument, and Tim was surprised their neighbors hadn’t called the cops on them by now. Despite a widespread manhunt, Peter Graham aka Ol’ Blue Eyes, had disappeared. Tim had chased him all through the neighborhood and had almost caught him, when a neighborhood dog had joined in the chase and tackled Tim. The dog hadn’t injured Tim, the dog had thought Tim was playing. Tim hadn’t been down long, but it had been long enough for Ol’ Blue Eyes to escape. Tim had suffered some scrapes, but that was it.

Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy continued to yell at him from the couch. “I won’t do it, Tim! No one is running me out of my own house anymore! I’ve had enough of that crap!” Tim glared at Lucy. “This isn’t just your call, Boot! What’s so freaking hard to understand here? A serial rapist was just a couple of blocks away from here just a few hours ago! You told me just last night you’re scared to be alone here, because of him, which is totally understandable. So why are you suddenly being so unreasonable about this?” Lucy crossed her arms and huffed in frustration. “I’m not scared enough to let some prick run me out of my own home. If you want to leave go, right ahead. I’m staying right here.” 

Tim whirled at a sound and neither he nor Lucy had realized they’d had an audience for the last ten minutes. Officer Grayson Wells rolled his eyes at Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, Cheyenne. Cheyenne frowned at them. “What the hell is wrong with you two? You guys didn’t hear us come in or us shouting your names! We’ve been here forever!” Tim took a deep breath trying to calm down as Lucy sighed. “Sorry...we’re having a slight disagreement.” Cheyenne smirked at Lucy. “Slight? If that’s slight I’m not sure I want to be around an actual fight.” Tim struggled to hold onto his patience. “What is it, Cheyenne?” Cheyenne glanced uncertainly at Tim, who sighed and stalked across the room, and pulled her into a big hug. “Sorry, sweetheart. It’s been a rough couple of days. You know we’re always glad to see you. You hungry?” Cheyenne hugged Tim back hard, and nodded. “I’m always hungry.” Tim chuckled and the tension in the room finally began to dissipate...until Grayson said something. “Tell them what happened, Cheyenne.” Lucy sat up as Tim went on alert, and Cheyenne quickly nodded as Tim looked at her, concerned. “Chey? What happened?” Cheyenne sighed as she glanced between Tim and Lucy. “I went hiking today, by myself, in Griffith Park...on that trail I always take. The hike was fine, but when I got back to my car I saw it had a flat tire.” Tim sighed as he looked at Grayson. “Thanks, for getting her, G.” But Grayson shook his head. “There’s more...a lot more.” Grayson looked at Cheyenne and nodded his head. “Finish it, Chey.” The rest of the story spilled out of Cheyenne, and it made Tim seethe as it chilled Lucy to her bones. “I was about to call you and mumsy...when this guy appeared out of nowhere and offered to help me change the tire. It was the guy from the news...Blue Eyes I think he’s called? Anyway, I didn’t let on that I knew about him.” Tim swore violently as Lucy’s voice trembled. “What happened, Chey? How did you get away?” Cheyenne shook her head, and looked confused. “I didn’t. He changed my tire and then he left.” Grayson was glaring at Tim and Lucy, as Cheyenne softly continued. “I tried to call you dad, and mumsy too but I couldn’t reach either of you, so I called Gray; I was scared.” Tim and Lucy guiltily looked at each other as they both checked their phones; and saw that they had both missed Cheyenne’s calls and texts because they’d been too busy arguing. 

Cheyenne went to Tim and hugged him before she went to Lucy, who was stretched out on the couch. Lucy tearfully looked at her. “We’re sorry, Chey.” Lucy glanced over at Grayson. “Thank you, Gray.” Grayson nodded as Cheyenne took Lucy’s hand, and gripped it tightly. “I’m ok, mumsy. Really. Please do what dad says...you can’t stay here. He’s coming. You know he is.” Lucy frowned as she shook her head. “I don’t understand any of this.” Tim glared at her. “He’s screwing with us...it’s not hard to figure out.” Lucy looked at Tim questioningly. “But why? You weren’t the lead detective on the case.” Tim looked at Lucy, knowing his answer would upset her. “But I was the cop who interrupted him after he went after Robin a second time.” Lucy tilted her head to the side, not getting it at first...but she finally did. “Oh.” Lucy tossed the blanket off of her and sadly looked at Tim before slowly making her way to their bedroom and softly closing the door. Grayson and Cheyenne looked at Tim, confused. He sighed as he explained. “I went to Robin’s house that night to tell her that we...we couldn’t see each other. I was married at the time to someone else, and Robin was a witness in a case. I got there in the middle of the attack.” Tim left them standing there to go talk to Lucy.

Lucy was silently crying in bed as Tim slowly opened the door. He sighed as he walked into the room, closing the door as he did so. He walked to the bed and sat down on it as he gathered a weeping Lucy into his arms. He rocked her as Lucy wept. “Talk to me, Boot. Please.” Lucy tearfully looked up at him. “I’m sorry she died, Tim. I’m so sorry.” Tim gently caressed Lucy’s cheek as he tenderly looked at her. “I am too...she deserved better. But even if she’d lived, it wouldn’t change anything. It was over between me and her a long time ago...it never really started because I wouldn’t let it. If Robin was still alive, I’d still be right here with you. Robin didn’t change my life, Boot, and neither did Isabel; you did. You’re my forever, Boot.” Tim leaned down and kissed Lucy deeply, as she fought back tears. “That’s why this is so damn hard.” She wearily rested her forehead against Tim’s as he sighed. “Baby...I’m trying really hard to understand...but I don’t. Why are you so upset?” Lucy glared at him. “Because I can’t do anything! This fucker is trying to get to us, Tim...specifically you. I can’t protect you, I can’t protect Cheyenne, I’m totally useless!” Tim cupped her chin and kissed her again. “You not useless, Boot. You might not be able to protect me or Cheyenne at the moment, but you CAN protect the Big Three. You’re the only one that can protect them...that’s more important than anything else right now, and you’re the only one that can totally do it.” Lucy grudgingly nodded as Tim softly smiled at her. “You still don’t like admitting when I’m right, do you, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim chuckled, before he framed her face with his hands and kissed her until they both moaned. “I love you, Boot. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” Lucy wrapped her arms around Tim and pulled him close. “I love you too babe...more than anything.” They held each other for several minutes before Lucy finally eased back. “So, what do we do?” Tim looked at Lucy determinedly. “We take you and Cheyenne off of his radar...we put you two somewhere he can’t find you guys.” Lucy shook her head. “There’s no way I’m going to Montana in January...it’s buried in snow. And what if I go into labor? I’m stuck there.” Tim shook his head. “I was thinking of somewhere a bit warmer.”


	6. Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela cracks the case wide open. Grayson and Cheyenne are wide open with their feelings for each other.

Sterling, Officer Jackson West’s boyfriend, opened the front door to their mansion in the Hollywood Hills and ushered everyone inside...including Chewy, Cheyenne’s puppy that Tim and Lucy had gotten her for Christmas. Sterling smiled at everyone as he shut the door. “Looks like another Mid Wilshire party.” Tim sighed and nodded, as he carried Lucy into the large family room and laid her down on a L shaped sofa. “Thanks for doing this, Sterling...you too, Jackson.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Tim, you know you guys are our family. Of course we’d do this.” Tim nodded as Sterling fretted over Lucy, getting her comfortable on the sofa. Tim glanced over at Sterling and Lucy as he tilted his head to Jackson. Jackson and Tim walked out into the hallway and spoke in hushed voices. Tim was exhausted as Jackson looked at him sympathetically. “He won’t find them here, Tim. Sterling and I haven’t made our relationship public due to my career, and only Sterling’s name is on any paperwork related to the mansion and the property. There’s no way to trace Lucy or Cheyenne here. And Grey’s put me on guard duty for them, so I won’t be leaving here until this is resolved.” Tim nodded as he crossed his arms. “Jase will be here tomorrow morning, along with Nyla, so they’ll give you some backup.” Jackson nodded as he looked at Tim, troubled. “What about you?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Ol’ Blue Eyes only goes after women. He won’t come after me now that Lucy and Cheyenne are gone.” Jackson sighed and nodded. “I guess...but we don’t know what his endgame is. That means no one’s safe.” Tim and Jackson continued discussing the situation, neither having noticed that Cheyenne and Grayson had slipped away.

Cheyenne peeked out of the large curtain that hung at the large window in the bedroom she was staying in and sighed as she felt Grayson come up behind her. “Relax, Chey. He’s not out there. And anyway, Sterling has the best security money can buy, and Jase and Nyla will be here in the morning. You and Lucy are perfect safe.” Cheyenne slowly turned around and frowned at Grayson. “You’re not staying?” Grayson tried to school his features as he shook his head, but Cheyenne could read him like an open book. “Gray...what aren’t you telling me?” Grayson sighed as he glanced away, but Cheyenne cupped his chin and made him look at her. “Grayson? Gray...please tell me, whatever it is. I’m already scared enough...and I’m scared for mumsy and the Big Three.” Grayson sighed and finally relented as he pulled Cheyenne away from the window. He sat down on a couch and pulled her next to him. He looked at her intently. “This absolutely does not leave this room, Chey. You can’t tell anyone...especially Lucy.” Cheyenne quickly nodded as Grayson explained. “We’re setting a trap for Ol’ Blue Eyes. We set it up with Reno and Lopez while you and Lucy were packing.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with fright. “Is dad in on this?” Grayson slowly nodded. “It’s important for him to be in on this, Cheyenne. This case when it first started all those years ago almost screwed his career.” Cheyenne sadly shook her head. “I know. I just worry about him.” Grayson softly smiled at her. “He knows. He’s going to be fine, Chey.” Cheyenne glanced at Grayson and raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re on this op too?” Grayson nodded as Cheyenne sighed and looked down at her fidgety hands. Grayson took her hands in his as Cheyenne glanced over at him. Grayson’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Are you going to worry about me too?” In answer to his question, Cheyenne pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, making Grayson groan. They wrapped their arms around each other possessively as the kiss heated up. Grayson finally tore his mouth from hers. “Chey...your dad is downstairs. If he catches us, I won’t have to worry about some psycho trying to kill me...your dad will kill me first.” Cheyenne chuckled as she straddled Grayson, and feeling how hard he was for her sent shivers up her spine. “It’s worth it.” Cheyenne hungrily kissed him again, and Grayson eagerly returned her kiss, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. They both sighed contentedly as they held each other, as Grayson gently rubbed her back up and down. “It’s definitely worth it.” They held each other for a few more minutes before Grayson gently eased her out of his arms. “We need to get back downstairs...or at least I do.” Cheyenne nodded as she stood up. “I’ll go down through the kitchen. You can go the other way.” Grayson smiled and nodded at her as they quickly left the bedroom. 

Tim got Lucy settled into one of the massive guest suites in the mansion. Lucy snuggled under the covers as Tim sat down on the bed and reached for her hand. “I know you didn’t want to do this, Boot. But it’s only temporary. And Jase and Nyla will be here in the morning. This the best way we can protect you, and the Big Three, and Cheyenne right now.” Lucy nodded as she leaned back against the pillows. “I know. I’m sorry I was so difficult about it.” Tim leaned forward and gently kissed Lucy on her soft lips. “Boot...I know it’s hard on you being stuck in bed or on a couch until the Big Three come. I know you’re worried about me, and Cheyenne, and your career. You’ve got a lot on your plate right now...I’m the one who’s sorry. I haven’t exactly been helping you with any of it much lately.” Tim and Lucy wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close, as Lucy sighed. “It’s ok.” Lucy eased back and Tim could tell she was still scared as she framed his face with her hands. “Please be careful, babe. There’s nothing more dangerous than when a case turns personal. This guy is fixated on you.” Tim kissed her, and smiled at her. “He’s fixated on hurting me. And that won’t happen...he’s not going to get a chance to do that.” Lucy nodded as she wrapped Tim in her arms and prayed he was right. 

The next morning, Ash was surprised to see Angela already at her desk. It wasn’t even 7am yet. Ash looked at her as he plopped a bag of take out breakfast in front of her. “Lopez...have you been here all night?” Angela nodded, but her eyes lit up at the sight of food. “Yep...insomnia during pregnancy is the worst. Might as well make myself useful.” Angela eagerly dug into the bag and, delighted, pulled out a bacon, egg and cheese bagel. “Me and Drew thank you muchos, Reno.” Ash smiled and nodded at her as he sat at his desk. “You’re welcome. So...did your pregnancy insomnia solve the case for us?” Angela triumphantly smiled at him. “Not quite...but it did crack the case wide open.” Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” Angela excitedly nodded. “Really...and you’re not going to believe what I found.”


	7. New Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As secrets of the case are finally revealed, they send shockwaves through the LAPD, who acquire a new target to arrest. And Angela becomes the new target of the mastermind behind it all.

Ash stared at Angela in disbelief as she showed him what she found. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Ol’ Blue Eyes and Price went to high school together?” Angela quickly nodded at him. “Along with Robin McNamara. Here’s my theory...” Angela stopped herself from explaining. “Look, I hope I’m not out of line here, Reno. You’re the lead on this...not me.” Ash smiled encouragingly at Angela. “I don’t care about you showing me up, Lopez. I care about catching the bad guys...the right way. If you have a theory, by all means, lay it out for me. Because I haven’t gotten anywhere on this case.” Angela smiled and nodded at Ash, gaining confidence. “Ok...the thing that always bugged me about all of this was Robin. She was so different from all the other victims. She looked different, she had a different background than the rest, she had no record...it didn’t make any sense why Ol’ Blue Eyes went after her first... and then totally changed his victim profile.” Ash nodded in agreement. “You’re right...everyone thought he did that because prostitutes make easier targets so he started going after them instead. But you found the connection...didn’t you?” Angela quickly nodded. “As I said they all went to high school together. Price and Robin actually dated for a while, but she dumped him.” Angela showed him pictures she had found on a Facebook page of a classmate of Robin and Kevin. The classmate had uploaded an entire yearbook, and there were several pictures of Robin and Kevin in happier times... and in some of those pictures, Peter Graham, aka Ol’ Blue Eyes appeared. Ash leaned back in his chair and sighed. “That’s how she was able to identify him so quickly...she knew him. Which Price conveniently left out of his report.” Angela rolled her eyes. “It gets worse, Reno.” Angela stood up and brought over an armful of folders and papers. “Look at this. All of these prostitutes who were victims of Ol’ Blue Eyes, they all had previous arrests for various infractions...all about a month or two before they were raped. Guess who the arresting officer was each time?” Ash narrowed his eyes at her. “Price.” Angela nodded as Ash finally started to put it together. “So you’re saying that Price knew where all of these prostitutes lived and worked...and he what...set them up to be raped by Ol’ Blue Eyes?” Angela firmly nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. They were working together. Price set his victims up to create this huge case that would gain national attention and would put his star on the rise because of course his thorough detective work solved it. The only glitch was after that happened, Ol’ Blue Eyes kept right on raping women...women that weren’t part of the plan.” Ash heavily sighed as Angela continued. “So basically, the LAPD used a dirty cop they damn well knew was dirty, to catch a serial rapist. And now we have to use that serial rapist, to catch a dirty cop who’s much worse than dirty.” Angela and Ash turned at the sound of Dr. Celia Rhodes’ voice. “You’re correct, detectives.” Ash raised his eyebrows questioningly. “You got something for us, doc?” Celia nodded and quickly came into the office, shutting and locking the door as she did so. “Boy, do I ever. And before you ask, I ran the tests three times.” Celia handed a folder over to Ash and Angela. “While she was being attacked, Robin was bitten. The suspect left behind saliva on her wound. We were able to get a DNA sample.” Ash and Angela excitedly looked through the folder...and froze when they saw the information. Ash looked sharply at Celia. “Doc...are you sure about this?” Celia firmly nodded. “As I said, I ran the tests three times. It’s a match.” Angela and Ash grimly looked at each other; and knew everything had just changed. 

An hour later, the roll call room was packed, but only with cops hand picked by Ash, Angela, Captain Evans, and Sgt. Grey; cops they knew they could trust. Captain Evans grimly looked around the roll call room. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have two primary targets: Peter Graham, aka, Ol’ Blue Eyes, who’s wanted for the brutal rapes of almost 20 women, and Detective Kevin Price, who’s wanted for rape and murder.” Jillian looked around the room, making sure she had everyone’s attention. “Understand this: this case has been fucked from the beginning; this is our last shot at resolving it. So everything, and I do mean everything gets done exactly by the book, or I’ll have all of your badges by morning. Now...I understand what I’m asking you to do. I want to make sure you understand what I’m asking you to do. I’m not asking you to go after a fellow cop...I’m asking you to go after a sexual predator who hid behind the badge. I’m asking you to defend that badge, and the honor of wearing it. I’m asking you to protect the men and women who wear that badge and serve it with honor, courage, and pride. But most importantly, I’m asking you to go protect the women of this city who have been terrorized and preyed upon for the last couple of decades by two monsters.” Jillian looked into the eyes of every officer in the room. “Everyone comes back safely from this, and goes home tonight. Team A...your target is Ol’ Blue Eyes. Team B, your target is Detective Price.” Jillian paused, hoping she’d said enough, and said it right, to rally her troops. She gave a quick nod. “Alright...let’s roll.”

It wasn’t hard to catch Ol’ Blue Eyes. The trap that Angela, Ash, Tim and Grayson had already come up with was put into action. They’d tracked him down to the shitty hotel he was staying at, but Tim, and Captain Evans had wanted to catch him in the act. So they’d simply followed him to his next victim’s address, and when he broke in and was about to attack the young med school student, they’d stormed her house, and rescued her. It had brought Tim great satisfaction to snap the cuffs around the wrists of Ol’ Blue Eyes. And it hadn’t taken long for the media to get wind of the story. But while it had been easy to catch Ol’ Blue Eyes, Detective Kevin Price had disappeared. They all knew it would be hard to find him. Because he’d been a detective for so long, he knows how to easily disappear. Kevin watched the breaking news story in the tiny apartment he’d always kept for recreational purposes, under a completely different name. He scowled at the tv, as he sipped his scotch neat. He couldn’t believe that he, a well seasoned detective who had played the system for years and gotten away with it, who had fooled everyone for so long, had finally been exposed and brought down by a rookie detective. His reputation was in ruins, his job gone. His wife had taken the kids and fled to her parents’ house on the east coast. His house was currently being torn apart by the department he had once served. He had literally lost everything...all because of that fucking rookie detective Angela Lopez. He calmly sipped his scotch as he watched Angela on the tv being interviewed by an overly excited reporter. “Payback’s a bitch...you bitch. Hope you can handle it.”


	8. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is forced to confront the reality of the tricky situation he’s in with Cheyenne, when Tim questions him about their relationship. Angela finds herself in a violent confrontation with ex Detective Kevin Price...with no weapon and no backup.

Tim sighed in frustration in the men’s locker room as he and Grayson were getting ready for the second half of a double shift. John looked at Tim, concerned. “Bradford...you sure you’re ok?” Tim almost snapped at him, but he stopped himself. Then he softly smiled. The old Tim Bradford would have let John have it. But whether he liked it or not, he was softening up thanks to Lucy. He looked at John and nodded. “I’m ok. I’m too wired up to go home, and night shift needs extra hands anyway. I just hope we find Price, soon.” John gravely nodded. “Me too.” John shook his head in frustration. “How are we supposed to do this job anymore?” Tim frowned at him. “What are you talking about, Nolan?” John sighed as he explained. “I mean, how can we do this job effectively, when you have shit cops like Price making national news, and making the public hate us?” To John’s surprise, Tim actually smiled at him. “Because there are cops like you...and me, and even Wells here. There are still enough good cops out there that use their powers for good, not evil.” John chuckled as Grayson rolled his eyes. “Real cheesy, Bradford.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “There’s a shift happening nationwide in law enforcement. The blue wall is crumbling. The good cops have had enough of the bad cops making us all look bad, and we’re not tolerating their bullshit anymore just because we wear the same uniform and badge. Eventually, the public will see we’re just as fed up with it as they are.” John solemnly nodded. “I hope you’re right Bradford. Well, I’m out. I’ll catch you guys later.” After John had left, Tim cornered a very caught off guard Grayson. “G...hold up a minute.” Grayson raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What’s up? And why have you started calling me G?” Tim smirked at him. “Because that’s what you’re listed as in Cheyenne’s phone.” Grayson gulped as Tim narrowed his eyes at him. “No, I don’t go through her phone. It was laying on the kitchen counter when you called, and she put it on speakerphone when she answered.” Grayson stared at Tim, not sure where this conversation was headed. Tim continued to smirk at him. “I can’t help but notice, you haven’t had a girlfriend in quite a while. And every time Chey needs help, no matter what it is, she calls you.” Tim looked at Grayson with raised eyebrows and Grayson stared right back at him, and gave Tim the truth...at least part of it. “She reminds me of me.” Tim hadn’t expected that answer. “She what?” Grayson sighed...he hated talking about his past. “She reminds me of me. I grew up without a father, and I lost my mom when I was barely out of my teens. My mom was the only family I had, back then at least. I literally had no one after my mom died, except the Coast Guard...which isn’t much of a family, but it’s more than I had...until I came here. If I can help Cheyenne avoid some of what I had to go through with being so alone for so many years, then I damn well will. It sucks having absolutely no one.” Tim studied him thoughtfully. “Ok...that’s a reasonable answer. And you have us by the way. You have the LAPD, and specifically Mid Wilshire, me, Boot, and Chey. But are you sure that’s all it is?” Grayson gave him the most honest answer he could. “That’s all it can be, right now.” Tim didn’t miss the key words ‘right now’ as they both headed out to start night shift. It would prove to be one of the longest nights of their lives. 

Rookie Detective Angela Lopez swore she was being followed. She glanced behind her shoulder, thinking she heard footsteps, but didn’t see anything. She’d parked around the corner from her favorite Chinese restaurant and was going to bring home dinner for her and Wesley. It had been four days since the capture of Ol’ Blue Eyes. Ash had given her the majority of the credit for cracking the case wide open. But now ex Detective Kevin Price was in the wind, and Angela knew she’d be relieved when he was finally caught. 

Darkness had fallen, and Angela quickly picked up the pace as she carried her takeout. She rounded the corner, and started hurrying uphill, on the dimly lit street. She glanced over her shoulder again, and that’s when she saw him...Kevin Price. Angela gasped as he started running towards her. Angela dropped her food and ran, but the only parking spot she’d been able to find anywhere near the restaurant was on the street at the top of the hill. As pregnant as she was she knew she could never outrun Kevin, especially uphill. She changed direction and ran through an alley as she berated herself for having left her weapon in her car...but she did have her cell phone. She fished it out and called Tim; she knew he was on duty tonight.

Tim frowned as he fished out his cell phone...Angela never called him, she always texted. He answered it immediately. “Lopez? Are you ok? Where are you?” What Tim heard next made his heart drop. Angela was breathing heavy as she gasped out the words. “Tim! Help me! It’s Price! He’s chasing me, and I don’t have my weapon!” Tim swore violently as he yelled into the phone. “Angela! Where the fuck are you?” Angela was sobbing. “I don’t know! There’s no street signs that I can see! This damn neighborhood is poorly lit! I was picking up takeout at Imperial Garden on Melrose. I parked around the corner from it. I’d guess I’m about three blocks...” Suddenly Tim heard Angela scream and hit the lights and sirens. Grayson was driving, and looked at him. “Where?” Tim yelled at him. “Around the corner from Imperial Garden on Melrose. It’s Price...he’s gone after Lopez! Book it bro, he’s got her!” Tim yelled into phone as Grayson pulled a u-turn. “Angela, just hang on! We’re coming!” Grayson snatched up the radio as Tim kept yelling into the phone. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, Officer needs immediate assistance at Melrose and Sunset, code 3.” 

Angela had been tackled from behind by Kevin, who had started whaling on her. But she’d managed to land a few good punches and had been able to escape. It was obvious Kevin knew he was going down in flames, and he was determined to take the woman he held responsible for it, Rookie Detective Angela Lopez, with him. Knowing she couldn’t outrun him in her current condition. She’d looked for a place to hide. Angela had climbed into a stinky, disgusting dumpster and closed the lid. She’d thought it was the perfect hiding place. But unfortunately, Kevin was well trained, and it didn’t take him long to find her. Angela shrank back in fear as the lid to the dumpster opened and Kevin’s menacing face appeared. Angela screamed as Kevin roughly jerked her out of the dumpster.

Tim and Grayson were first on scene, and slammed on the breaks as they parked by Angela’s car. They hopped out of their shop, with Tim quickly going to the trunk. He opened it and took out his police issued rifle. Just as he and Grayson were about to start looking for Angela, a woman rushed up to them, frantically pointing down a dark alley. “Officers! Down that alley, behind the restaurant! Some crazy tall, white guy with a gun was chasing a pregnant woman. I don’t think she could run far as pregnant as she is. Hurry! Please help her!” Grayson nodded and unholstered his weapon as Tim got on his radio. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, subject is male, white, and armed. Establish a 5 block perimeter, requesting airship support.” Tim looked at Grayson. “Let’s do this.” 

Tim cocked and aimed the rifle as Grayson did the same with his glock. They cautiously proceeded down the alley. Tim kept the rifle aimed in front of him as he barked out orders to Grayson. “Stay at my elbow. You call it out if you see it. Push forward...move.” They briskly made their way down the alley, weapons aimed and ready, when Grayson spotted them and called it out. Kevin had Angela pinned against a dumpster, and was pistol whipping her. “Dude, I see them...on your left. He’s got her pinned down.” Tim nodded. “I see them. Go!” Tim and Grayson raced towards Angela, weapons raised, as she struggled with Kevin. Angela was doing her best to block his blows, but she was running out of strength. She sent up a silent prayer for herself and her unborn baby... and that prayer was quickly answered. She smiled inside as she heard Tim’s voice.

Tim roared at the top of his lungs as he aimed his rifle at ex Detective Kevin Price. “Get the fuck off her before I blow your damn head off, Price!” Kevin froze, with his gun in the air. “Ahhh...Officer Bradford. Of course it had to be you.” Tim snarled at him. “Shut the hell up, Price. Put your weapon on the ground and back up towards me, until I say stop. Move, move, move, move, STOP!” Kevin slowly backed off of Angela who slumped to the ground and followed Tim’s tersely issued orders. Tim was still roaring at the top of his lungs. “Get on your goddamn knees and cross your feet together, now! You make one move towards your gun or Detective Lopez and I’ll blow you out of your fucking shoes. Cuff him, G.” Grayson quickly holstered his weapon as Tim kept the rifle trained on Kevin. Grayson briskly pinned Kevin’s arms behind his back and snapped the cuffs on him as Tim rushed to Angela. He crouched down in front of her, while holding the rifle. “Christ, Ang, are you ok?”Angela shook her head and coughed. “No...I think...I think my water broke.” Tim got on his radio as he glanced at Kevin who was glaring at him. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, suspect in custody. Requesting an ambulance at my location.” Angela tearfully looked at Tim before she passed out.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gives birth, much earlier than planned.  
> Captain Evans asks Tim a question, and his answer surprises her. Ash finds a surprise when he finally gets home after a long fucking day.

Andrew Dean Evers made his very dramatic, very early appearance into the world two hours later. He was immediately admitted into the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU), but in spite of his early appearance, his vitals were strong. He weighed a tiny 3 and a half pounds. Tim had been right by Angela’s side as she’d pushed her tiny baby boy into the world. Tim had jokingly told Angela she’d have to try for number 3, because just like his big brother Timothy, baby Drew looked exactly like his daddy... and nothing like his mama. Angela looked up through her bruised, black eyes, at Tim, and her swollen, busted mouth twisted into a slightly horrifying smile. “Thank you, Tim. You saved us. You and Grayson both did.” Tim smiled as he gently kissed her sore, bruised cheek and brushed her sweaty hair away from her face. “You’re welcome. Just add it to the growing list of favors you owe me. Once you’re back from maternity leave, Detective, I promise you I’ll start collecting.” Angela chuckled as Wesley burst into the room. She smiled at him as he glanced anxiously between Tim and Angela. Tim stood up as Wesley just stood there, speechless. Tim walked over to him and tiredly smiled at him. “She’s ok, Wes. She’s going to be fine. So is Drew...and kudos, because you’re two for two now.”Wesley continued to gape at Tim as Tim grinned broadly at him. “Drew looks exactly like you, Wes. Thankfully.” Wes let out a watery smile. “He does?” Tim yawned and nodded. “Yep. He’s in the NICU right now.” Wes tearfully looked at Tim. “Thank you, Bradford. You saved my family.” Tim just nodded as he grasped Wes’s shoulder and shook his hand before he quietly padded out of Angela’s hospital room as Wesley rushed to Angela and they shared a tearful embrace. 

Tim sighed as he leaned against the wall in the hospital hallway and closed his eyes. He felt like a major weight had been lifted. He tiredly opened his eyes again when he heard his name called. He saw Sgt. Grey, Captain Evans, Grayson, and Ash striding towards him, all looking at him through worried eyes. Tim smiled wearily at them. “Lopez is fine...she took a beating, but no serious injuries. And the baby’s ok too. He’s in the NICU. He’ll be there for a while, because he came so early, but his vitals are strong. He looks just like Wesley.” Grins replaced the worried looks. Sgt. Grey shook his head. “That girl...she ages me faster than my own daughter does.” Everyone chuckled as Ash held his hand out to Tim. “Thanks for saving my partner, Bradford.” Tim nodded as they shook hands before Ash entered Angela’s hospital room. Captain Evans studied Tim thoughtfully. “May I ask you a question, Officer Bradford?” Tim straightened away from the wall, crossing his arms as he nodded at her. “Why didn’t you shoot that son of a bitch? You had him dead to rights.” Tim glanced away as he considered his answer, before looking back at Jillian. He tiredly shrugged his shoulders. “I could have...but then I’d be no better than him, especially since he followed every order I gave him, to the letter and wasn’t resisting arrest in any way. My job isn’t to harm or kill anyone Captain...unless there’s no other option. But if that’s the only option I had and it saved Lopez and her baby, then I damn well would have. Make no mistake about that.” Jillian sighed as she nodded. “Well...he’s done. With all the new evidence we have against him, coupled with the fact that Ol’ Blue Eyes is singing like a canary, and now the attack on Detective Lopez...he’ll never see the outside of a prison again.” Tim tiredly sighed as he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that in this case, the good guys had won... and his best friend on the force, and her baby were both going to be just fine.

Ash tiredly entered his apartment. It was 2am, and his eyes were burning with fatigue. That was by far the most fucked up case of his career so far, but he couldn’t be any prouder that his rookie partner had cracked it wide open. He saw a very bright future for rookie Detective Angela Lopez. He also saw a soft glow coming from his bedroom. He couldn’t help but smile. Things were still a little bumpy between him and Officer Brenna Parker...especially because they were having to keep their relationship a secret. But it was definitely worth it. He bypassed the cold beer he’d been dreaming of and instead went into his bedroom. He quickly stripped, and put his gun in the small gun safe in the closet. He took a quick shower before climbing into bed with Brenna. He rolled on top of her as Brenna sleepily moaned. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke. “Is Lopez ok?” Ash tiredly smiled at her. “She’s ok. Got worked over pretty good, but she’ll be fine. The baby’s ok too. Tiniest baby I’ve ever seen...looks just like his dad.” Brenna’s eyes snapped open at that. “She had him?” Ash tiredly nodded. “The attack caused her water to break. They had to deliver him; he’ll be in the hospital for a while but the doctors think he’ll be ok.” Brenna softly smiled at that. “And Price?” Ash tiredly sighed. “Bradford and Wells got him...saved Lopez and her baby. All in all a huge win for the good guys.” Brenna smiled as Ash leaned down to kiss her... and slowly kissed his way down her body. Brenna sighed contentedly. “You’re not too tired?” Ash shook his head and mumbled against her skin. “Never too tired to celebrate...especially with you.” 

Ash slowly kissed and licked his way up Brenna’s inner thighs as her her legs fell helplessly open. He blew on her sex, and teasingly nipped it as Brenna gasped. Then Ash got down to business and buried his face between her legs as he swirled his tongue around her. Brenna’s moan mixed with Ash’s as she ground herself against his hungry mouth. He shoved his tongue deep inside her, making Brenna’s eyes pop open as she arched her back. Ash ate and licked her hard, driving Brenna crazy, and finally he felt her tense up, before she flooded his mouth and she fell limp against him. Ash kept his head between her legs as he licked her clean. Brenna gasped as she slowly opened her eyes, and her gaze locked with Ash’s as he continued to lick her. It turned Brenna on all over again and she flooded his mouth a second time, with her gaze still locked on his. He licked her clean again and winked at her. He slowly kissed and nibbled his way back up Brenna’s body, before nibbling at her lips as their tongues playfully teased each other. Brenna sighed as Ash kissed her deeply, wrapping his tongue around hers. They moved against each other as Brenna tore her mouth away from his, gasping. “You drive me crazy when you go down there.” Ash darkly chuckled. “Oh yeah? Wait until you see what I do next.” Brenna squealed as Ash flipped her over.


	10. Surprise, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Wes finally meet their son. Angela’s colleagues have a few surprises in store for her. Captain Evans has a surprise in store for Angela as well.

Angela slowly opened her eyes, and groaned. Everything came rushing back to her, and she started sobbing. Wesley was asleep in the chair by her hospital bed. He woke up at the sounds of her cries and rushed to her. He gently scooted her over and climbed into the hospital bed with her, and wrapped her in his arms as he showered her with kisses. “Shhhh, babe, you’re ok. I’m right here...everything’s going to be ok.” Angela tearfully looked up at him. “Where’s Timothy?” Wesley smiled at her. “Having the time of his life. I took him to Jackson’s. Sterling decided to celebrate Drew’s incredibly early, super dramatic birth by throwing a birthday party. He rented a bouncy castle thing, and there’s cake and everything. I doubt Timothy misses us at all between all of that and Cheyenne and her new puppy.” Angela tearfully laughed. “You’re probably right.” Angela tiredly snuggled into Wesley’s arms. “It figures both of my sons have to be drama queens like their daddy.” Wesley rolled his eyes. “We both know that both of OUR sons completely take after you in the drama queen department.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Whatever. How’s Drew?” Wesley kissed the top of her head. “He’s great. Are you ready to go see him?” Angela eagerly nodded. Wesley helped her out of bed and into a wheelchair. He was wheeling her out of her room when he handed her his phone. “Got a surprise for you. Check out the latest texts from Nolan.” Angela gasped, and then laughed at Nolan’s texts. As a surprise for both her and Wesley, he had stayed up all night, and finished Drew’s nursery, which they hadn’t even started on yet. Wesley and Angela had bought everything for it, but hadn’t assembled anything, or decorated it at all. Nolan had taken care of all of it...apparently with Tim and Grayson’s help. They had all taken, and posed for, funny pictures to show the progression of putting the nursery together. Angela wiped a tear away. “That’s really sweet. I can’t believe they did that.” Wesley smiled as he wheeled her down the hallway. “That’s not all of the surprises.” Angela glanced up at him. “What else is there?” Wesley just shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll see when we get back to your room.”

They finally reached the NICU, and Wesley wheeled Angela up to the incubator that held their tiny baby boy. Tears streamed down Angela’s face. “Hi sweet boy. Wasn’t expecting to meet you quite this early, but I’m glad you’re here.” Angela shuddered as she fought back tears. “I wish I could hold you, baby.” A nurse whose name tag read Katie Myers came up to Angela and smiled at her. “You can’t hold him just yet, but he can hold you.” Angela gasped as she looked at Katie. “He can?” Katie nodded at her. “Yep! Give me one of your hands.” Angela did as instructed as Katie all but drowned Angela’s left hand in strong antibacterial hand sanitizer. “Ok, slide your hand right through this opening right here...” Katie assisted Angela as she slid Angela’s hand into a small opening in the incubator. “Ok, now lay your fingers right by his little hand...see? There he goes. He’s got a strong grip already.” Katie smiled as Angela gasped with happiness as tears of joy streamed down her face. Baby Drew Evers had firmly wrapped his tiny fingers around his mama’s index finger... and felt his mama’s touch for the first time. Angela laughed through her tears as she excitedly looked at Wesley. “Wes, look! He’s really holding me!” Wesley smiled as he kissed Angela’s cheek. “Yeah, babe, he really is.” 

Two hours later, Angela grudgingly returned to her hospital room. She had wanted to stay with Drew, but her doctor had insisted she rest as she was recovering from her own injuries. She didn’t want to see Timothy yet...she was afraid the bruises on her face would scare him. She got back to her hospital room and gasped; flowers were everywhere, along with blue balloons, a giant blue teddy bear, a cake with light blue icing, and best of all, a bottle of champagne and pizza from her favorite pizza place. Tim stood there grinning at her...along with John, Jackson, Grayson, Nyla, Jase, Ash, Brenna, Sgt. Grey, and Captain Evans. Lucy couldn’t be there because she was on bed rest, so she’d sent Angela the cake and champagne. Angela quickly wiped away her tears. “You guys are just the best.” They all grinned at her, as Angela thoughtfully studied Captain Evans. “Captain...I have a question.” Captain Evans nodded at her. “Fire away, Detective.” Angela kept her steady gaze on the Captain. “When you assigned this case to me, you made it sound like Bradford was at fault...like I was primarily investigating him.” Captain Evans nodded. “Yes. I needed to see if you could investigate a case, even if that case involved a colleague you consider a close friend. I needed to see if you could be unbiased and professional.” Angela frowned at her. “So it was a test.” Captain Evans nodded. “Yes...you passed, with flying colors. You could have a very bright future in Internal Affairs, Detective Lopez.” Before Angela could speak, Ash piped up. “Nope...no way. You’re not taking away one of the best rookies I’ve ever had. She’s staying right where she is.” Ash winked at her as Angela smiled at him. Captain Evans rolled her eyes. “That’s up to Detective Lopez...not you, Detective Reno.” Angela winked back at Ash as she looked at Captain Evans. “I think I’ll stick to Major Crimes, Captain Evans. I like it there.” Captain Evans nodded as Ash approached Angela and crouched down in front of her. “I’m glad to hear that Lopez...but do you think maybe you could dial it down a notch? This is your first case with me and your first case as a detective and you’re already in the hospital.” Angela grinned at him, as everyone chuckled...everyone but Wesley, who rolled his eyes. “Yeah dude...good luck with that one.” Ash smiled at him as he looked back at Angela. “It’s never going to be boring with you, is it Lopez?” Angela grinned as she shook her head at him. “Definitely not.” 

THE END


End file.
